masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect (film)
I got a funny feeling about this so called Mass Effect movie. :( Shadowhawk27 21:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Maintain that feeling kid, because if you do and if you express , and if every mass effect fan expresses it then it would go a long way to setting the project on the right path, why do you think garrus and tali romances were added to the second game? express it as often as possible, at the very least the movie would be good because you expected a terrible movie and got a mediocore one, that happens all the time ralok 21:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I know every movies that were based on games never turned out so well. (Example: BloodRayne, Alone in the Dark, Far Cry, Max Payne, Doom, Ect) Shadowhawk27 22:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Most of those video game movies had a serious flaw in the production, that flaw being that the creators of the movie obviously never touched the video game they were making a movie for, and probably not any video game of any type ever, bioware has built itself solely on telling good stories, they basically built the storytelling pillar in video games transforming stories from something that just happens to the meat and potatoes, do you think that they would allow their greatest work to be polluted storywise? it is odubtful on so many levels. But anyways still feel free to express your fears at every moment possible it can only help ralok 22:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Well if this movie turns out to be a big fail (not saying it won't) bioware will get the biggest backlash mankind will ever known from the players and critics. Shadowhawk27 22:43, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :and then they would make up for it somehow, i dont know how, but knowing them they would make up for it. ralok 22:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This film would only work in one of two ways (that's not saying a film like this won't flop): CGI animation, which is how Mass Effect is done, or hire big-name production crews and actors/actresses, not unknowns like what they are doing with The Last Airbender. Even then, the film almost has to seem as if wherever the audience wants to take it, the film should go in that direction, as though to mimic the numerous decisions that the player has to make in the game. Either that, or they go with the default Male Shepard's storyline in the games. One other thing: if the producers do decide to go live action.... (I'm not alone in this) Yvonne Strahovski should reprise her role as Miranda (if based on ME2). H-Man Havoc 23:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) In fact, as many of the original actors as possible should reprise their roles for authenticity: Keith David as Capt. Anderson, Marina Sirtis as Benezia, Seth Green as Joker (definitely), and Tricia Helfer as EDI, just to name a few. H-Man Havoc 23:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : There is nothing wrong with no name actors, that mentality is very poor, plus your comment seems to indicate that you have already made judgements on the last airbender movie, thats not cool bro. AND i will repeat it as often as possible, this movie cannot possibly work if it tries to play the plot of the first game, if you play the plot straight through the game is at the very least five hours long, it is to damn long to adapt into a movie without breaking the continuity. A story that takes place in the mass effect universe, with possible cameos by mass effect characters, this is the only way to do this movie. And hasa video game movie ever been in full cgi, why would that even be something to bring up? as much as i hate to admit it fully cgi movies dont really hold status in the movie industry because it is often viewed as being cheap and gimicky, so i have little doubt that there will be at least one scene with live actors in the movie. ralok 00:08, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah that's what im afraid of... The actors who play the roles may or may not be the ones we know off. Not only that the filmmakers should not be contemptuous of the material and not lack the talent to do it justice. Shadowhawk27 00:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) not all voice actors are compatible with the physical appearence of the people they voice, i suppose alien characters would work, and maybe seth green, but thatsall i can think of ralok 00:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well i've said all there is to say about mass effect movie, the rest is up to fate itself....Shadowhawk27 00:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ralok, if you look at my userpage, you'll see I'm a fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender, but the tv series, not the upcoming movie. The actors should represent the characters in some way... If you didn't know, there was some big controversy happening when Noah Ringer was set to play Aang, even though the character is more oriental in nature. My point being in the Mass Effect movie, it has to be a plot that works, using existing situtions from the games. For all we know, the movie could be set in an alternate timeline. As for camoes, since Miranda is modeled after her voice actress Yvonne Strahovski, all she'd have to do to play her character is to wear what her character would wear and dye her hair black. For EDI, since she's an AI, not a real person, it could work. As for CGI movies, it did happen some years ago. I believe there was a Final Fantasy CGI movie created back in 2001, I think it had Alec Baldwin in a starring role, not too sure. H-Man Havoc 01:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : I am well aware of the controversy serrounding noah ringer, and it is completely idiotic in its entirety when you fully understand the themes and setting of the cartoon series. You are definitly right about miranda though, she would work well i think. And alternate timelines and realities only serve to distract from the consistant universe taht bioware is building with its franchise. Look at what gears of war is doing, they are doing a prequal to the games with hteir movie and that is how I think this movie should be handled aswell, because it would be pleasant for fans of the game to see events referenced in the game, and it would be a nice lead in for newcomers to the franchise. Personally what i would do is make three films each reflecintg a neutral/renegade/paragon shephard and randomize the screenings, but no movie has that kind of insane budget. So a prequal would work best. A side note i did not like that cgi movie, not because it was stupid but because i do not like final fantasy in general, i like some of the themes present and some of the characters but its overall inconsistancy drives me crazy. In general the movie did not do bad though, but its the fact that it abandoned some of the consistant themes of final fantasy. my opinion of that movie is complicated dont bring it up again. ralok 02:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within may have failed the fans, but Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children lived up to it's namesake. :) Shadowhawk27 03:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)I agree with ralok about the no-name actors. If you get fresh faces, then you don't have to worry about people coming in with preconceptions. Unknown actors walk in with a clean slate, and sometimes do better than a well-known actor could. I also believe that the movie should not try to adapt the first game. It needs to have a new story within the universe. While I know it would be difficult, considering that Shepard is the star, I think that they just need to leave Commander Shepard out, just so they don't set the canon in stone. Though it wouldn't be the first time that Bioware set a canon. Think of Darth Revan, you could be a guy or a gal, but the canon was that Revan is a guy. I will reserve judgment on what this film will be until I see a trailer, or, better yet, the film itself.--Effectofthemassvariety 03:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) It would be interesting if they incorporated the morality aspect into the movie, much like the choices Nick Cage's character had to decide on in "Next", pretty decent movie that explored a "what-if" scenario based on one of his choices. At the same time it doesn't work too well, since it would give Shepard clairvoyance even though he doesn't have such an ability. H-Man Havoc 05:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Whats it matter if they set a canon universe? If they do, who cares? I would bet my life that they would make Shepard a paragon, essentially the same choices we all choose if we were paragon. Sure it might make people mad, but I bet we are all going to see this movie regardless of what they do. I think it would be a nice idea if they did the first game to at least set a story up, then make a prequel to it. Like I said on the blog page with Teugene, they are still writing the screenplay, so lets just wit. My rant for the day.MEffect Fan 08:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : It does matter if they set a canon, because from day one the mission statement has been let people view the universe their way. It would usurp the foundation upon which the entire franchise has been built. ralok 12:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe Shepard could be a morally ambiguous hermaphrodite. That would make us all happy! (he said, sarcastically) --Effectofthemassvariety 18:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahahahaha! Aha! Eh, oh c'mon, nobody thought that was funny? ...Huh. Well, you win some, you lose some.--Effectofthemassvariety 04:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow tht was so funny lolz.... -_- nah im jokin tht was hilarious!!!!!!! But if they choose to do a movie about commander shepard i reccomend male and paragon all the way! I don't want Mass Effect to be butchered into another movie, I'd rather people experience the story of mass effect by playing the games. Not by watching the movie. My basic reaction to anything that is licensed is generally "ugh", when it comes to either games or movies. That's because the creators are less interested in making something that is "true" to fans and really just want to make something that is accessible to the general audience and pander to them. Also because of the movie format, condensing something in 2-3 hours is always a problem. This is worse with games, which to me are their own combination of movie/written story-telling. They have a form of story telling that can't be translated into movies or if so are redundant. Trying to condense the story and universe of Mass Effect in only one movie is ridiculous and if they plan on making a trilogy it is even worse. I enjoy a good number of things, I rather be able to recommend them to people who will see and appreciate them in their proper format then tell them to "go see the movie" and have that experience ruined for these people. This is why I'm opposed to the Avatar: Last Air Bender live-action movie, for various reasons but also largely it mutilates the original animated series it is based off of. I'd rather adults and children see the animated series and appreciate its story, artstyle, and cultural references. If it isn't even the mutilation to worry about, it is the fact that the premise of Mass Effect is that it is a game about telling and creating YOUR story. Not watch someone elses. GOD WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS WANT TO MAKE A MOVIE OUT OF EVERYTHING? Shadowhawk27 12:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm quite thrilled about them making a film. All I hope for is that they use the voce actors to represent the characters they voiced in the game. In the end, I think Mark Meer resembles the Shepard De Fault a lot, while Raphael Sbarge could pass of Kaidan Alenko. Dunno about Anderson, Keith David looks nothing like him, but then he's got the voice, while Liara could be either Ali Hillis or Jillian Murray IMO. The only reason I favour the voice actors over anything else is for the sake of continuity, it'd be quite stupid to have seen a character look one way in the game and then be completely different in the film, especially since most humanoid characters are made to resemble their voice actors, with a few exceptions. And for the CGI-characters they should just keep the voice actors. Anything different would be like when Blizzard switched Jim Raynor's voice actors for StarCraft II, it just sounded wrong (fortunately, they hired the old one after a lot of complaints). Or who knows, maybe it won't involve any of those characters at all. In any case, the creators will hopefully not be retelling the stortyline of the game. The best thing would be to base the plot on what happened to the characters between two game (either first and second or second and third), make a prequel, make a filmatization of the books or make a story that's separate from Shepard's yet still fits into the universe and references the events of the games. A great example of the latter is Metro 2033: there's a book, a game and now a movie in the making for it, all with completely different plots each suited for the format but still expanding on the world created by the author. That's how cross-format adaptations are to be made IMO. Anyhow, I've got hopes for this film, it has great potential... sadly it also has great potential to fail. As the poster above me said, licensed movies have a tendency to be utter rubbish. The only reason I've got hopes for this is because it thankfully NOT directed by Uwe Boll and that means a lot. Nederbörd 09:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : FYI Nederbörd: Mark Meer doesn't even come close to resembles the Shepard's DeFault, the only person that does is Mark Vanderloo. Vanderloo's likeness was used as the default model for Mass Effect. Shadowhawk27 12:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed. Mark Meer definitely does not look like the default male Shepard. And given that many characters in-game are deliberately modeled after people other than their voice actors, I think we can throw out the concept that 'most humanoid characters are made to resemble their voice actors'. I mean, BioWare flat out told us that this isn't the case. I'd be fine with other actors being cast. It wouldn't hurt continuity at all, since continuity is more concerned with story and plot, and as I have a feeling that a film, especially if it rehashes stuff from the games, will be somewhat less canonical. Maybe our first instance of multi-layer canon, like Star Wars and its five layers. And please, for the love of all that's good and holy, don't let it be an entirely CGI movie. I want real actors, not computer generated figures. Given that they'll likely be trying to broaden the fanbase though and get new people into the game, I don't think that they'll go down the CGI path. That's just my opinion though. SpartHawg948 19:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::There should be no Shepard whatsoever in any Mass Effect movie. They should not use the main game character as the main movie character. It will ruin the image of freedom and choice that the gamer has playing as Shepard. They should do it around someone else, like when Captain Anderson was young or something, or the first contact war, or one of the novels. The directors, and writers can still develop characters in a shorter amount of time. Look at some movies that were based on novels. Novels tend to be a lot longer than movies with more character development, yet movie companies continually make movies based on them. Some are good, some are bad, and some are great, it's about the effort put into making the movie and the talent of the people involved. That's why they make the big bucks to make/write movies and you don't, because they have the ability to take a story and expand or abridge them using creativity. Your timeline of the movie is ridiculous, even if the movie sucked it would not be layed out like that, and to stipulate like that is pretty lame. I think basing a Mass Effect movie on the plot of the games, which most people seem to have fixated on, would be a mistake. It's not the whole that's not my Shepard, but rather I think the Mass Effect movie should expand upon the galaxy and not retread the same ground as the games. Second, all of us who play the game know the storyline and the codex, but what about viewers unfamiliar with the Mass Effect galaxy? I fear that viewers would avoid the movie because they do not understand it, which would reduce box office earnings. Along those lines, if critics do not understand the movie they may rate it unfavorably. I love the Mass Effect series, but I do not think having a storyline that matches the games would do the series justice on the big screen, but rather lower it to the level of other movie adaptations of videogames, which typically receive poor reviews. I believe a Mass Effect movie needs to appeal to a wide audience and not just those of us who play the games in order to be considered a success. Does that mean that the movie should be dumbed down for audiences unfamiliar with the series? Absolutely not, rather I think a Mass Effect movie or movies should focus on humanity's introduction to the galaxy, for example the First Contact War and the conflicts with the Batarians in the verge. In doing so, fans of the games could learn more about the galaxy and lore, while those unfamiliar with the series could be introduced to the galaxy without resulting in confusion. However, if a Mass Effect movie is made that is based on the storyline, a long introduction may be necessary to benefit those unfamiliar with the series. So basically all videogames to movies deals were bad......I don't know how many of you remember Wing Commander game under Chris Roberts. And when he was dumped he made Wing Commander The movie starring Freddie Prince something...it was terrible, a complete disaster. Then we have Doom with The Rock starring...also disaster. why not make animated ME movie, it is much cheaper than making a zillion dollar project like Avatar, and you can make a much better experience for the audience. Also you get a few celebrities to do the voice acting (and to attract investors), and KPOW...you get a great quality movie. I don't think that Bioware would do something crazy like making the movie about Shepard (because of the choises each individual player made, that made the game their story). I think that it will, most likely, be about some previous events reffered in the game (First contact war, Arachni wars, Skyllian Blitz etc.). *remember ME2 cinematic trailer?* Shadowhawk27 01:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::You sir, have just won the internet. Why not make it animated? Square Enix did that with Advent Children and I thought Advent Children was pretty good. I have the same complaint about the Warcraft movie. I don't know if any of you have ever seen the intro cinimatic for the most recent WoW expansion, Wrath of the Lich King, but it is absolutley incredible. Go and take a look at it. And I mean, watch it. Don't go look it up on YouTube. YouTube will have about a million different versions of it and almost all of them will probably have some really crappy resolution that won't do it justice. Go to the WoW wesbite and look under media. They'll probably have a link to stream it or you can download it. I fail to see why Blizzard is making their Warcraft movie live action when they've been making kick-ass cinimatics since Warcraft I back in 1994. But NOOOOOOOOOOOO, it's gotta be live action. Stunt doubles are only human and can only do so much, but with motion capture, you can do some crazy things. No one says Diseny and Pixar have the monopoly on all animated films. Besides... With an animated Mass Effect film, you can use the same voice actors in the game and not have to worry about dubbing and/or characters looking nothing like their in game versions. Tanooki1432 15:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Really? Hm... had no idea that he was modeled after Vanderloo. I think I read somewhere here on the wiki that most characters are modeled after their voice actors. Thanks for the info anyway. ::In any case, I see your point now about how remaking the game as a movie will just ruin the experience. Also, making a movie expanding on the other events would be good indeed. For example, I feel that when I'm playing the games I've got absolutely no idea about what the Batarians are like, and what little is shown of them in the games (that you can interact with, that is) gives them the image that they're all a bunch of criminals and scumbags. Having a film that expands on them would be most welcome IMO. Or something about the societies of the other aliens species. Or, as you say, a previous event in Human-Galactic history such as the First Contact Wat or the conflicts with the Batarians. Furthermore, as you state, CGI isn't that bad at and has its advantages, but if a CGI movie is to succeed then it needs to be made well. Avatar IMO was a pretty good CGI movie, while Blizzard represents the ideal in CGI-movie making for me. If done well, it won't detract from the overall experience. If not however, like that Resident Evil movie I can't remember the name of and several Far Eastern CGI productions, it'll just look annoying such as the characters being flawlessly beautiful, so much that it just doesn't look believable. Nederbörd 11:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Random movie ideas I think that a prequal, of all the options, is most definately the best way to go. First contact war era could be done well, or later on around the batarian conflicts, but then that would be in Shepard's lifetime. IF they were going to do it during the games, my vote would be towards a female Shepard, mainly Paragon with a few tough renagade choices. I have hope from the people who have been announced to be involved in the project and the list of movies they've worked on, and I think if anyone could bring us a bad-ass action flick that wasn't bursting with mindless male testosterone, they could do it. IF they HAD to make a male Shepard, then two things: An unknown would be so much better because we wouldn't be sitting there watching Neo, or that guy from Lost, or the dude from Avatar dress up in armour and pretend to be commander Shepard; and Sam Worhtington would be the WORST choice, just because he's the hot new thing or whatever, that's how you kill a movie like this. I'd almost rather watch Keanu Reeves butcher Shepard than Sam Worthington (not because I have anything against Sam Worthington, or don't think he could pull it off, but his hot new thing status just won't go well with the movie). And most very importantly NO 3D!!! c'mon, thats just a stupid new fad and it would be well, stupid! Heh, if it HAD to be male, My vote's for Adam Baldwin! I'd watch that, even if they butchered it. :P But some ideas that could work: Maybe, instead of a huge action blockbuster, they could make a movie about Joker's inspiring journey from a child, through pilot training, and end with his post on the Normandy. Or perhaps a movie from the collectors P.O.V, without actually showing Shepard to keep it gender neutral. OR A movie about the Protheans... Just some silly little ideas. I don't quite know who they should cast if they made a female Shepard. Jennifer Hale could actually work if she's as good a actor as she is a voice actor, she'd definately be able to pull the personality off and really get into Shepard's head as she allready does such a good job of that. Oh, and to keep everyone, including the Tali/Garrus and Joker fan girls/boys happy they should definately not include any romance whatsoever. It is possible to have a movie without it, especially if there is a good dose of heartwarming friendship. Or maybe an anime style cartoon. (Not a full-on anime format, but the style of the drawing could lean towards that.)... I'm gonna stop or my imagination will run on forever with these kind of ideas. Or maybe just a really dark comic-book style cartoon like watchmen/sin city... Forgive if I did this wrong, I have no idea about how to use wiki'sButterfly-sting 01:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Casting Suggestions This is my idea of a somewhat perfect cast. If I put a * next to an actor, it means that I'm absolutely sure that I want that actor to play that character. If I put a _, it means I'm not so sure. Please, feel free to give suggestions. Default Male Shepard: Matthew Fox Garrus Vakarian: Ewan McGregor Urdnot Wrex: Michael Ironside _ Ashley Williams: Charlize Theron Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: idc that much, to tell the truth Kaidan Alenko: Alessandro Juliani * Dr. Liara T'Soni: Jillian Murray * (for obvious reasons) Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Seth Green * (for obvious reasons) Captain David Anderson: Lawrence Fishburne * Ambassador Donnel Udina: Edward James Olmos _ Nihlus Kryik: Kevin Spacey _ Saren Arterius: can't think of anyone better than Fred Tatasciore (for obvious reasons) That's all I have for now. Suggestions are very welcome. - Conor Shepard 02:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I believe Keith David should play his character, Captain Anderson, because he is an older character and I don't think Fishburne has the age (he does have the experience) to pull off the role, while David has voiced the character for two games. A secondary option could be Avery Brooks, who played Capt. Benjamin Sisko on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As for Tali, either Gemma Arterton or Olga Kyrilenko (from Quantum of Solace) (I think that's how her name's spelled). I think a better role for Spacey would be Navigator Pressly. H-Man Havoc 04:31, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well I am not convinced anymore that they will do a copy of the game. I know you said you don't care, but Tali does play a pivitol role in Mass Effect, as she does have the info that revealed Saren's betrayal. Seth Green is a good choice because he is a spitting image of Joker. As for the rest I am not sure, except Michael Ironside, he couldn't do any of Wrex's moves mainly because the man is 60.MEffect Fan 04:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Obi Wan Kenobi as Garrus? Wha... What? First of all, I mean no offense to your picks, and I don't think they are going to be making a direct copy of the game in the first place, but can you imagine Ewan Mc-F******-Gregor as Garrus' voice? The thought just... I dunno, Maybe I'm just tired, or overly emotional. ...Yup, I'm crying now! ;P Anywho, all joking aside, I think that any alien like Garrus or Wrex, and even Tali would be CGI. (With Tali, maybe it'd be half CGI. So, if they did make a movie with them in it, I think they should just keep the same voice actors. They're perfect for the roles, especially given the fact that, well, they've played them before. In two games. Just sayin. --Effectofthemassvariety 05:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Effect, what's your grudge against Ewan McGregor? He's a good actor, so I don't know why you hate him so much. Lancer1289 05:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I have no grudge against McGregor, I myself think he's a really good actor as well. It's just that, when I saw Ewan McGregor as Garrus, something just popped. I pictured Garrus speaking with Ewan's "Kenobi voice" or his natural scottish accent, and I just couldn't allow the idea to go any further. I can see how my words (specifically "Ewan Mc-F******-Gregor") might have sounded like hatred for him but it was more like a hatred for the idea of him as Garrus. You see? :/ --Effectofthemassvariety 05:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I was just wondering. When you put it next as Garrus, I can't see it either. Lancer1289 05:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: I was thinking maybe the McGregor from The Men Who Stare at Goats. You know, "Be all that you can be." Idk. It was probably a bad idea. - Conor Shepard 18:04,May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Brandon Keener is plenty good for the role. I mean, he's not the greatest voice actor in the world, but his voice is seared into my mind. And why change the voice just because you're going to make a movie? We don't need to change for the sake of change.--Effectofthemassvariety 05:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok to the cast, since I am a total scifi nut, you will see a lot of scifi cast members here. I can see Keith David as his own role however, I can also see Christopher Judge as Anderson. Yes total SG-1 fan here, but he would fit better than Fishburne. Also I could see Avery Brooks, Sisko DS9 as Anderson as well. As to Kaidan, Gaeta seriously, I could see Alexander Siddig, Bashir DS9, but not Gaeta. As much as I like Olmos, he really doesn't fit for a number of reasons, mainly his accent. Udina has more of an Eastern European accent, maybe European, but not Hispanic. I can see Robert Beltran, Chakotay (ST: Voyager) as a good Udina. I also can't see Spacey as Nihlus, I agree with H-Man Havoc as he would be better suited to Pressly. As to Matthew Fox, he would be good, but I can think of a few others, not going to name because I can't remember right now. Since you had no one as Tali, just let me say Amanda Tapping, Carter SG-1 and Atlantis. As to Garrus, as I said earlier, Ewan just doens't cut it. Personally I was thinking of maybe Keanu Reeves, Matt Damon, or Connor Trinneer (Atlantis and ST: Enterprise). Ashley, just one person seem to fit with me, Amy Jo Johnson, Flahspoint. As to Wrex, to be honest, I can see Richard Dean Anderson, MacGyver and O'Neill SG-1, just with a little voice deeping, which he could do himself. Nihlus, that is a tough one. I can't see anyone atm, but Spacey, no. Saren, Robert Downey Jr., maybe a little bias since Iron Man, but apart from the voice, he would be good, and when haven't when movies done voiceovers. So My Cast: :Shepard: Matthew Fox (no Objections) :Garrus Vakarian: Keanu Reeves, Matt Damon, or Connor Trinneer :Urdnot Wrex: Richard Dean Anderson :Ashley Williams: Amy Jo Johnson :Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: Amanda Tapping :Kaidan Alenko: Alexander Siddig :Dr. Liara T'Soni: Jillian Murray (obvious) :Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Seth Green (obvious) :Captain David Anderson: Keith David, Christopher Judge, or Avery Brooks :Ambassador Donnel Udina: Kevin Spacey or Robert Beltran :Saren Arterius: Robert Downey Jr. :Pressly: Kevin Spacey So that's my cast, comments and suggestions are welcome. Lancer1289 05:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Keanu Reeves up on screen butchering all of Garrus's cool lines. Matthew Fox is a good choice (Jack Shephard is a scary conincidence). Everyone except Robert, Seth, Kevin, Keith, Matt, and Jillian I have never seen so I cannot give my opinion.MEffect Fan 08:21, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Again, guys, this is just a rough list and I was having a hard time coming up with Garrus, Wrex, Udina, Tali, Nihlus, and Saren, so feel free to offer constructive criticism. I just wanted to see a little of what other people's thoughts were. And, let me just say, this is a (Hollywood-movie) actor list. If they go purely CGI, I would like to see the voice actors from the games in there. But for Udina and Tali, maybe Kevin Spacey and Olga Kurylenko. I trully do not know. I definitely think that Kevin Spacey should be in the movie though. - Conor Shepard 17:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) My Ideal Cast: :Shepard: Matthew Fox :Garrus Vakarian: Robert Downey Jr. (similar voice and charisma) :Urdnot Wrex: Michael Clarke Duncan (obvious choice) :Ashley Williams: Evangeline Lilly (LOST Reunion w/Fox) :Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: Gemma Arterton :Kaidan Alenko: Keanu Reeves (striking resemblance) :Dr. Liara T'Soni: Jillian Murray (obvious) :Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Seth Green (obvious) :Captain David Anderson: Keith David :Ambassador Donnel Udina: Robert Beltran :Saren Arterius: Michael C. Hall :Navigator Pressly: Kevin Spacey (obvious) :Matriarch Benezia: Marina Sirtis (obvious) :Sovereign: Ralph Fiennes or Christopher Lee (both known for playing major villains) or Mark Hamill (very good voice acting) If some Mass Effect 2 characters were used: :Miranda Lawson: Yvonne Strahovski (quite obvious) :Jacob Taylor: Will Smith or Laurence Fishburne :EDI: Tricia Helfer (obvious) :Mordin Solus: Robert Picardo (Played a doctor in Star Trek: Voyager and in China Beach) Feel free to add suggestions... H-Man Havoc 18:50, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :How about we keep this to ME for now, and bring up casing directions for ME2 when and if the film is announced. Oh and if we are going to continue listing full casts, let's refrain from putting additional spaces inbwetween lines of members. All you need is a : at the beginning of each line and it will put it on seperate lines. Like I did with mine, so we avoid unnecessary space. Lancer1289 19:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : :we really need mordings way of talking, and no will smith, he is to well known, and jacob is not important to most players Well here's what I'd do: Shepard: Matthew Fox (male, pretty sure everyone on Earth agrees with this), Annie Wersching (female) Udina: John Noble Kaidan: Adam Beach Ashley: Erica Cerra Anderson: Keith David/Lawrence Fishburne Joke: Seth Green/Chris Evans Pressley: Stephen Tobolowsky ME2: Miranda: Yvonne Strahovski Jacob: Isaiah Mustafa* Jack: Olivia Wilde For the others I say either their voice actor or I don't know, or I don't care. Best part about mine IMO is it's actually realistic, and not just a list of actors I like randomly assigned to parts, as some seem to think makes good casting. ;) *No, not joking. Scale back the silly persona from the ads and I think he'd be just right. JakePT 16:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I might be the only one who doesn't think Matthew Fox should be a good commander Shepard but I have a few reasons why: Matthew doesn't convey anger that well(And both Paragon and Renegade Shepards will get angry at some point in the movie) and it is not very believable. Christian Bale would make a better commander Shepard: (But I'll let you choose for yourself) ConservativeM.D. 13:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC)ConservativeM.D. Move Proposal (Movie) I disagree here becuase Wikipeida and most other wikis use (film) for movie adptations of anything. I'm just saying that we should follow the trend here so vistiors aren't confused when they try to type it in. Also we have a page Citadel (film), that is the same way. Lancer1289 18:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Don't like the idea of (Movie). I'm slightly more on the fence about changing (film) to (Film), but if push came to shove, I'd likely side with (film) for the reasons enumerated by Lancer below. I am, after all, a stickler for precedent, and where our own doesn't exist, wikipedia's will sometimes do. SpartHawg948 18:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :RE: Citadel (film): I think that this title is misleading (regardless of this discussion). :If we decide that parenthesized words in the title need to be in lowercase, then all titles should follow (I can add some example(s) later on if needed). --silverstrike 18:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I disagree against moving for the same reasons above. Teugene 19:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I also disagree for the above reasons. Bronzey 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe we have a consensus on that matter. The move proposals were removed from the article. --silverstrike 12:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Move Proposal (Film) As I stated above, I disagree. Both other wikis and Wikipedia just use (flim) for an adeptation of something. Examples, wikipedia:Jurassic Park, the novel by Michael Crichton, and wikipedia:Jurassic Park (film), the film adeptation of the novel. Left the code there to show. Lancer1289 18:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Aw CRAP.... Failure, has big possibility Things where the Mass Effect movie can fail: *If they going to make the second game in film, I'm afraid they will use the basic charachter of it. (wich You use if you don't carry your ME 1 charachter to the second) What means the Film of the First will contain the choices of that Shepard, And we know that those are mostly renegade. (And suck in my opinion.) *The makers of the film will not play the game so they won't realy know what parts are very and less important. (they will may ask for advice from bioware guys, I hope) *Another problem is that the movie's storyline, because of the length, will be altered significantly. For example the Harry Potter movies... *I'm afraid they will kill Wrex. Completly Unnecessary. It may will make the film Epic for those who didn't played the game, but the most of the fans wouldn't like it. I wish them luck, and looking forward to see the movie, But I hope bioware's team who made the story, will have large role in creating the movie's story. The last Harry Potter movie, since it's split in two, means that they'll tell the whole 7th book, no major cuts, but also because it allows the audience to properly close out the series. As for a Mass Effect movie, I simply don't see it working out... I stated earlier on this page that it would be like what they're doing with Avatar: The Last Airbender, and now my point is proven, that that film was a dud. H-Man Havoc 15:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yup. Live-action films based on games (and lately cartoons) tend to flop, mainly coz Hollywood writers try to rewrite the concept and end with something too niche for general viewers, and not true to the original for the fans of the series. So, sory to say, on a certain level I want this project to fail, to prevent what could be a very embarassing (possibly borderline offensive!) faux pas to the series. [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 16:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Im a strong beleiver in the idea that they should do a film based on the events of the first contact war. Tell a new story that doesnt break continuity. Spread the word if you agree, the louder and moreobnoxious you arewith the idea the morelikely they will do a movie on it. ralok 17:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Or they should make a series from it. If they would include side missions, it would be enough for two seasons. It would be great. Better insight to the cahrachters, and action in every episode. It Would be like stargate, but it would be interesting from the begining not from th 5th season. XD I would like it. The only handicap is that series have to work from lesser money.(How do you make those linespacings between comments??) : check my earlier post on the top form as to why this Mass Effect movie should not be made at all. Shadowhawk27 20:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Not sure a series would really fly, at least not at the moment; release a film and see how it's received before commiting to that. Maybe ralok's idea could work; there's a lot less narrative already told about the first contact war, so any writer (I say get bioware's guys to do it.) would have a larger canvas to paint. If I were doing it, I'd have the discovery of the prothean ruins on Mars as an intro, and jump cut to important points in between (eg discovering the Charon relay) till the meat of the story actually starts. No idea on what sort of person (gender, personality, rank, etc) I'd have as lead though. Just.....try and stay true to it. Pretty please with sugar on?...... [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 20:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : It ould need an "A" story and a "B" story, human and turian. Turians would give an oppourunity to show pre human citadel culture, some drell and volus would be reasonable within the turian forces, possibly reveal another client race of the turians? pictures of loved ones that features aliens of different races and such. Humans could be used to show the difficult choices made during the war, ashleys grandfather would play a big role i suppose. I would show sarens brother, i would show that he was killed by anderson even implying that their destinies are intertwined. I would also show sarens as a young boy getting the bad news. IF the movie was done right it would show difficulty in decisions being made on both sides of the conflict, and it would give new viewers a great intro to the universe of mass effect. Turians would work well as villains, it wouldnt break continuity and people who are new to the series would likely be quick to point the finger and say they are definitly the bad guy. IT would be a great story, and probably the first great video game movie ever. Most video game movies try to somehow showcase the gameplay in some silly way, and they let that get in the way of the story. And it isnt always clear cut which elements of the story are important and which are. Thankfully bioware has a distinct advantage, in a bioware game the story IS the gameplay. If you dont make a movie with a good story, then you are not accuratly presenting the game. As of right now i would say the best video game movie of all time was doom, it wasnt an accurate story but it definitly did capture the spirit of doom in many ways, especially with the nightmare retardent. Some movies inadvertently are video game movie, left 4 dead/zombieland, doom/ghosts of mars. So keep your chin up friend, this movie although risks are involved is going to be a hell of a thing, bioware has yet to dissapoint no reason they should start now. my fingers hurt. ralok 21:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a good idea to make a film from the first contact war, anyway at that time there were no human biotics, and Turian biotics are rare, so it would be left out from the movie, however, biotic things are important in mass effect. But after the film, If the story of it is edited correctly, and it could be followed by a series about Shepard's hunt for Saren. Sadly what we speak here is irrevelant, the movie makers (Not from the part of Bioware) will only concentrate on:"How could we get more money from the film?", not "How could we make an exciting film, from a PC game, without disappointing the fans?" How do you make linespacings,???????? They should not film any of the games' stories like others already stated, the games's story is way too long for one movie, so how about the time between the death of Shepard and finish of the Lazarus project? How the squad members are sad about what happened, the hassle, the split, and back story about how Liara wants Shepard resurrected and gives away the location to Cerberus, and how other squad members live.. their "everyday" life. How Wrex is becoming the leader, Tali finishes her pilgrimage, Joker is hired by Cerberus and so on. Would be a worthy background information, and I am sure there can be added quite much action, too. : Fifteen subplots is not a replacement for a single plot. ralok 17:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Just writing what I thought.. Possibility given, one plot is enough for a movie, since around 100 minutes is a short time for a story anyways. : I just hope they don't ruin it. I read above about already failed game movies, most which I also remember. They make me sad, cause most games have a great story, which gets ruined with the movies story, actors, and anything which could possibly fail. That's why I am not that happy with the idea of a Mass Effect movie at all. I would prefer a Mass Effect 3 which suceeds its predecessor instead of a movie. The movie has a fixed story, and the Mass Effect games not. That is the big difference. : ~ Bubi7 22:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :: THat is why iadamantly beleive that the movie should be based on the first contact war. The first contact war IS a fixed story, and it would sserve as a great intro to the mass effect universe for non mass effect fans. ralok 22:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Date format User:SkyBon has changed the article to reflect little endian forms, starting with the day when the standard we use (from what I can see) is middle endian forms, starting with the month. He reverted an edit made to bring it back in line when it should have been left alone. I would undo their change but do not want to get into an edit war. Thoughts? GrandMoffVixen 16:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well you wouldn't be getting into and edit war, he would as it is an unnecesssary change, and you would merely be correcting it, which is ok. I have already reverted the edit for the second time and if he does it again, it is an edit war. May 24th, 2010 is perfectly fine, considering that is how our signatures are, and how we use the format in the rest of the articles. See Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, or any of the DLC packs. Again you would be in the clear, while SkyBon would be the one in trouble. Lancer1289 16:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what I thought. I usually try to bring my concerns to the talk page to avoid unnecessary edit conflicts and sort things out so no potential edit wars happen. Thanks! GrandMoffVixen 16:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Even though I'm more accustomed to the international/UK time format, frankly, it doesn't make a difference to me whether if it's "24 May" or "May 24th" as long as I understand it perfectly. More of a personal preference than a rule. Teugene 17:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, I am also used to seeing either 24 May or May 24, and I prefer the latter. HOwever the rest of the pages use the May 24 style, so consistency is nice in this case. We use one format on the rest of the pages, why should this one be an exception. Lancer1289 17:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Canon Scence theres no offical canon how are they gonna do a movie. The only way I can imagiane is if they made 6 movies. Female,Male,and then paragon,netural,renhegade.out Legionwrex 04:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there is canon, just no Shepard canon. GrandMoffVixen 05:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Gee, I dunno, how about they just pick one set of choices/storyline and do that? JakePT 07:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :That would be my guess. Who knows what they will go with? Lets just wait and see. GrandMoffVixen 07:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) JakePT,if they did that they would be prefering one canon over another, wich would be stupid. Did not sign. Legionwrex 18:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The more I read and think about "canon", Shep and this movie, the more I get the feeling, it's a lose lose situation for BioWare: If it doesn't focus on Shep, people will be like "WTF? Shep's the main character. Why not focus on Shep?" If it does focus on Shep, people will still be like "WTF? What happened to the no canon Shep? I don't want this podunk Holywood writer setting this canon! I prefer my ". Again, maybe we'll get lucky and Chuck Norris will star in it. That way, people will be too busy quoting or making new Chuck Norris jokes to care what's involved in the movie. Jokes aside, why the hell do we need a movie? It seems like everything HAS to be a movie these days. Warcraft, Mass Effect, Halo... How long until we get Gears of War? Or StarCraft? Or Call of Duty? Video games are fine the way they are... They don't need a movie. Tanooki1432 18:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes those movies are still in the works, and I don't see them coming out any time soon, but I'll grab tickets for the GoW movie. While I do like Chuck Norris, who doesn't, I don't think he will star in the movie. He just doesn't fit into the roll, and don't forget he is 70 years old, a little old to be playing a 29 year old Commander Shepard. Again I like all of Norris' movies and TV shows, but I think there will be someone else. Don't start yelling at me for not liking him because I do. :As to canon, the Harry Potter movies aren't considered canon in their universe, so maybe the Mass Effect Movie, if it comes out, might not be considered canon at all. There is no way you can get around BioWare's no official canon rule without putting the movie in non-canon format. Lancer1289 18:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as I am concerned, and always will be, the "law" on canon in ME is that there is NO canon Shep. The lead somebody (I don't remember who) specifically stated that. The only way this ME movie could be considered "canon" or "lore" is if it's a sidestory like the novels. Personally though, I don't really care. I doubt I'll see the movie if it even comes out. I still don't think they've released the Halo movie and didn't they start that like after Halo 2? Or was it after Halo 3?Tanooki1432 18:42, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The good thing about a movie is that it lets you experience the same world in a different medium, I find no problem in expanding one work to several media, as it rather enriches the universe rather than one medium brining down the other. For example, I've played Diablo II and I loved it, then I read one of the novels and I loved that as well. Me reading the novel gave me a better idea about what the universe of Diablo was like, it didn't have a negative impact on the my experience with the game. I think a movie will be just the same. Well, provided they do it right, everything depends on that. And as you said, the only way for this to work is to make a sidestory like in the novels. Nederbörd 12:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It was after halo ce, before halo 2.Its in hell but it will get released eventuly ....Legionwrex 21:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Edit. I recently screwed up on an edit, just as I was about to fix it someone changed back.Please dont ban me, im not a vandal. Legionwrex 00:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC)